Conventionally, two methods are well known for performing three-dimensional location detection: a method of applying parallax to an input system having two-lenses and a method of applying parallax to input generated by a system having a single-lens. However, it is difficult to identify pixels of the two images in either convention method. In addition, the input system of the former method becomes large in size, and the system of the latter method requires excessive input time requirements.